With Tragedy Comes Grief, Desperation, and Love
by cheergrl17
Summary: Mom some idiot is callin at 2am. Yes i will be there asap. Mom whats going on? Nathan something happened. A girl will be living here. What? No mom. Nathan it's tradegic and she needs us. Ill explain later. I'm not going to befriend her i dont want her her
1. Not All Secrets Have Been Unveiled

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. **

**With Tragedy Comes Grief, Desperation, and Love**

**Not All Secrets Have Been Unveiled**

"Haley James? Family for Haley James?" The doctor said running through emergency doors.

_After waiting for about five minutes no one spoke up. Was no one here for this poor girl that doctor thought? Fifteen years old and no one cares what is happening to her. Surely someone would be here maybe not family but one of her friends would be here hoping and praying that she make it through. Haley is suffering and no one is here to sign her papers for surgery._

"For the last time is anyone here for Haley James? Any family even a friend will do at this time. Please anyone here who knows Miss James make your presence known."

"Nurse! Get me Miss James records I need them now!" The doctor screamed.

_**RINGGGG**_

"Hello? Who the fu.." Nathan was interrupted mid sentence by an urgent plead to speak with Mrs. Scott.

"Mom! Some idiot is calling here at 2:30 in the fucking morning requesting to speak with you now! It better be good for a good reason or I will kill whoever deprived me of my sleep."

"Nathan hand over that phone right now and watch your language. Hello…yes I'm Deb how can I help you? Yeah I understand. Well if I give you permission now can I sign the papers once I get there. Yeah I will have a room arranged here for her and when she is recovered we will get her here as soon as possible. Okay thank you I will be there as soon as possible."

"Mom what the hell? Who is coming here and what is this about recovery?"

"I don't have much time to explain now Nathan but I'm going to L.A. for a few days. When I get back Haley James will be with me. She is going to be recovering from a traumatic experience. I will have a decorator set up a room. She was a friend of mine who passed away long ago daughter. That's all I can tell you now I have to go. Promise me you will make this bearable for her."

"What? No! No one is going to live here! I refuse if you bring her here I will not speak with her or befriend her. Why doesn't she go to someone in her families place cause she is not coming here! We are not a charity and we don't do this kind of thing. No mom."

"Nathan Scott! I am your mother and you will do as I say. Now sit down I don't really have time for this but as I see you are going to make things very difficult. I will explain why Haley will be here and you will understand. If you put her through any more pain then you will be quite accustomed to being at home on Friday nights. Do you understand me?"

"Okay but this explanation better be good. I'm serious mom, if she is going to be here there better be a damn good reason."

"Well Nathan Lydia Brigard was my best friend in high school. Shortly after senior year she discovered she was pregnant with Jimmy James. They had a daughter named Taylor together. They decided to marry and finish school. Two years into school they were doing good, then Lydia realized she was yet again pregnant. When she broke the news to Jimmy he left her. No one knew where he went and it killed Lydia inside. Nonetheless Lydia, Taylor, and the newest edition Taylor moved into a small apartment. Lydia began working in law and worked her way up to a successful lawyer. When Haley was ten, news came that Jimmy had died in a car accident. It broke Lydia's heart to hear he was gone, she took the girls and left her life in Tree Hill behind breaking off contact with everyone."

"Great story mom, get to the point please."

"Shut up Nathan and let me finish! Like I said Lydia left no trace of where she went. I heard a rumor about two years ago that she had passed away. She was found lying in the street; it was a hit and run. The girls were nowhere to be found and suspicion grew. It was said Lydia's boyfriend at the time may have been the cause of the accident and kidnapped the girls. We weren't for sure and for two years no one knew. That phone call confirmed it. A friend of Haley's at her school in L.A. saw marks on her arms and bite marks on her neck. She snuck over to Haley's apartment and heard screaming and crashes. Immediately she called the police…they were to late Nate. The man had beaten Taylor and Haley very badly. Haley is in surgery now and Taylor didn't make it. Haley is going to be fine. They saw on her birth certificate that I was put down as next of kin. Haley will be living with us, however I'm not going to adopt her. She is a family friend I will not let her mother's memory fade nor will I try to replace her. I know this is a lot to take in Nate but she needs me, she needs us. I know it's just the three of us but I promise this won't change things. I love you but I have to go."

"Mom I don't know what to say. I love you too."

**Los Angeles Memorial Hospital.**

"Hi I'm Deb Scott I'm here to see Haley James."

"Right Mrs Scott…There is a detective in the waiting room ready to speak with you first."

"Hi Mrs. Scott, I'm detective Smith. I understand you will be taking guardianship of Haley and adopting her?"

"No, I will not be adopting her! Haley had a mother. She will be staying with me I will put her in school and give her everything she needs but I will not let her mother's memory fade by adopting her."

"Okay Mrs. Scott I understand. Well Haley is allowed to leave the hospital in two days. You do understand the trial will be held in exactly three months. She will need to be back to state her side. The trial is being held off because of the traumatizing effects it will have on Haley. We have already gone to the apartment and gathered clothes, sheets of hers, a few books, movies, a sketchbook we found and a number of journals she wrote. Some of the journals will be used in the trial and are being withheld. She has yet to talk but has been told of the situation. Her room is 23 and she is expecting you."


	2. Does She Speak?

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing and none of the characters accept made up ones. **

**With Tragedy Comes Grief, Desperation, and Love**

**Does She Speak?**

_**Tree Hill N.C. Nathan's House**_

"Hey man, what's up?" Nathan's best friend Luc asked

"Not much just kind of confused you know?"

"This is about that girl coming right? Look man this is going to be hard for her so maybe you should stop thinking about you and your rep. You should give her a chance actually be nice to her. She has gone through a lot so you should lay off on the whole being a class A jackass for a while at least."

"This doesn't just affect her Lucas it effects me too. I have to put up with some charity case. She's probably weird as hell too."

"Whatever Nate…I don't want to fight with you about this all I'm saying is give her the benefit of the doubt. I have to go to Brooke wants me to meet her at mom's café."

"I'll think about it but I'm not promising anything. Yeah I'm going to head out too. Allyson wanted me to go to her house for dinner tonight then her parents are out of town. Perks of dating head cheerleader…she knows what she is doing."

"Okay have fun see you later."

_**Room 23 L.A. Memorial Hospital**_

"Haley can I come in?" Deb asked knocking lightly on the wooden door.

No answer. Haley just sat in her bed motionless thinking to herself. She clutched onto the tiny white board the nurse had given her. She told Haley if she didn't want to talk that was fine but for her health they needed to know how she was feeling. She handed Haley the white board and like magic Haley described every painful part on her body, the nauseous feeling in her stomach, and the pounding headache that she became accustomed too. With all that written they sedated her to relieve her pain. Now with this knock on the door Haley felt obligated to speak but no words left her mouth, instead she turned on her side and clutched her board. When no one answered the nurse informed Deb Haley refused to speak and to just let herself in.

"Hi Haley, I'm Deb."

Haley lifted the whiteboard so Deb could read what she wrote.

_I know…I'm Haley. _

"So we are going to be flying to North Carolina tomorrow. Your bags have been packed and personal possessions are stored in my rental car as of now. Is there anything else you would need to get before we left?"

_Thank you and no that is all I need. Now I would like to rest… I suppose I will see you in the morning. _

_**Tree Hill Airport**_

Nathan sat in his chair and fidgeted anxiously. He along with his girlfriend Allyson and his best friend Lucas were there to pick up his mother and this new girl Haley. He decided not to follow Luc's advice. He told Allyson he just couldn't accept this. Her being the bitchy cheerleader girlfriend she was suggested he put on a front, around his mother praise the girl but secretly let her know just how un-welcome she really is when no one is around. Allyson was evil and always had plans and ideas. Nathan was a bad ass and loved that his girlfriend was so devious. They made most kids life hell and Nathan and Allyson just smirked on not caring. They felt the world owed them something, they were better then everyone else and it was their job to put people in their place. This is what they planned on doing to Haley. She was not going to just come in and change their lives she was not welcome here and they planned on making this fact known.

"Mom!" Nathan excitedly yelled hugging his mother.

There she was Haley James. She was only about 5'3" and maybe about 90 lbs. She looked very under nourished Nathan observed. Her hair was the color of light auburn with small tints of red shining through. She had it pulled into a tight pony yet some pieces fell and curled around her face. Her clothes were ragged and torn and she looked almost frightened. For some reason she carried around a miniature white board with eraser and marker attached Nathan wondered why. While hugging his mom Nathan glared hard at Haley. As soon as he saw how scared she looked and fragile his face couldn't help but soften. Haley's arms were covered with tiny marks. Her face was swollen and she had a black eye from what he could tell. Above her eyebrow was cut and a scar had formed. He noticed a shiny stud hanging from her bottom lip revealing that it was pierced and what he noticed next scared him a gash formed right next to her lip which was slightly still bleeding. The one thing he saw that he knew he wanted to know more about was a tattoo on her left wrist. That tattoo said owned and Nathan couldn't help but wonder what that meant. Little did he know these were not the only piercing and tattoo that were forced upon her fragile body.

"Nathan! Nathan! Nathan!"

"What mom?" Nathan was brought out of his train of though and snapped back realizing he had drifted off.

"This is Haley James. Stop being so rude and introduce yourself."

"Oh right sorry. Hey I'm Nathan." Nathan said with a small smile.

What happened next began to confuse him drastically

_So I've heard. I'm Haley. _

"Uh is there a reason why you are holding a board in front of my face?"

Haley wrote on the board again and turned it towards Deb

"What can Nathan not read because if he is to stupid to read basic words then we might have a bit of a problem." Deb laughed as she read aloud Haley's comment.

"Hey! I can to read. It's not my fault someone is legally retarded and can't talk." Nathan defended getting a laugh from Allyson and a scold from Luc and Deb.

_Hey smart one I can talk I just chose not to okay? _

"Whatever."

"Hi, I'm Allyson Nathan's girlfriend it's nice to meet you Haley. I think we are going to be great friends." Allyson said in a fake sounding voice.

_You don't have to pretend to be nice to me. _

"I'm not pretending though."

_Sure_

"Okay I think that is enough visiting for now lets get our bags and head out. Nathan can I speak to you real quick?" Deb asked

"Sure mom."

"Nathan give Haley a chance okay for me?"

"Alright mom anything for you."

I'll give her a chance all right. A chance to disappear.

"Here Haley let me help you with those." Nathan said grabbing her bags.

_Thanks. _

"No problem, let me show you to your room."

Nathan led her upstairs into the room that had been designed, painted, and furnished for her the previous days. Once inside he shut the door.

"Alright Haley lets get something straight. This is my house and my town. I didn't chose to bring you here and I don't want you here. Stay out of my way and away from my friends. I'll act friendly around my parents and certain people and I expect you to do the same. Otherwise you are just dirt on my shoe and I want nothing to do with you. I'm not buying your story or this whole non speaking act I know you are just trying to get attention and lets face it your not getting it from me." Nathan saw the look of hurt in her eyes and wanted right then to take it all back, but no he was right with what he said she didn't deserve to be there and he didn't want her there or did he?

_I'm not looking for your sympathy all-star. I had no choice I was forced to come here. You think I wanted my sister to get killed or my mom so I could live with you yeah right. You have no idea what I have been through it's not an act. It was real and painful that is why I choose not to speak. Don't think I'm telling you this to make you feel bad either cause I'm not. I don't need you nor want anything to do with you so just leave me alone. _

With that Nathan realized Haley wasn't just messing around. He felt bad for being a jerk but he said what he said and he meant it. He simply gave her a sympathetic smiling not realizing it of course and headed for the door. What happened next surprised him as he was walking through the door way he heard Haley fall to the bed, turning to make sure she was alright he was her sobbing holding on to what looked to be a sketchbook and sobbing.

After Nathan left Haley began to draw. It was the only thing she had ever done that Mike couldn't take from her. She opened to a clean page and drew. When she was finished she was surprised to see a picture of Nathan with the words etched below it "I don't want you" above it was a mind bubble that said "but I think you can set me free." Haley had no idea why she had drawn those words but deep down she knew they just might be true.


	3. Secret Body Guard

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning: Rated R for minor violence and profanity. Enjoy **

**With Tragedy Comes Grief, Depression, and Love**

**Secret Body Guard**

_Haley slowly walked down the hall clenching her white board in one hand and a pile of books, notebooks, folders, and homework in the other. She loved school and was so glad to be able to do her homework in peace. Back in L.A. Mike worked her to the bone forcing her to clean house, make dinner, and wait on him hand and foot, only leaving her to do her homework late at night. Late at night was never silent either that is when Mike would force himself on one of the girls or his date and screaming and crying normally clouded Haley's concentration. As she slowly walked down the hall to her locker someone caught her arm. She turned to be met with a pair of crystal green eyes and brown shaggy hair._

"Haley right?"

"Hello? Are you going to talk at all? Ignoring people is rude you know..." He said tightening his grip on her arm.

Haley shoved her board in his face squirming to get away from his grip.

_**I'm not interested. **_

"Uh I'm Jason. So I say we go get lunch sound good?" Josh groaned as he began to lightly pull on her arm

_**I'm not interested now let go!**_

"Look Haley you are going to lunch with me and you are going to have a good time. Now give me that stupid board and let's go." A devious smile spread across his face as he yanked away her board.

_What the hell does no one come down this hallway after school or even care that he is dragging me by the arm. I thought I escaped all this when I came here. Haley thought to herself small tears visible in her eyes._

_Nathan had been secretly watching the whole interaction and was just about to make his presence known when Lucas appeared._

"Hey man, what's up?" Luc questioned.

"Luc, go over there and get Haley away from him. Drive her home there is something I have to do. Don't tell her I told you to do this I got to go man." Nathan said walking the other direction

"Nathan wait, why don't you get her yourself. She looks intent on going with him anyways they are holding hands I don't want to break that up."

"He is dragging her along Luc. He took her board away and is hurting her. Now go get her! Don't you dare tell her I told you to either."

"I'm going to break his nose."

"No Luc just get Haley and get her home leave him alone, just get her away from him." Nathan shouted rounding the corner."

_Lucas gave up on speaking to Nathan. He noticed Jason was making it further down the hallway dragging and shy Haley along behind him. He quickly ran to catch up and grabbed Haley's arm forcing her to stop both her and Jason._

"What the hell? Haley get going!" Josh yelled tugging on her arm.

"I suggest you stop yanking her right now!" Luc spat back angry.

"Lucas let go of her. We are going out to lunch you have nothing to worry about right Haley?" Jason squeezed and twisted her arm forcing her to nod.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You have her white board that she never puts down. She has tears in her eyes, and if you don't stop twisting and tightening your grip on her arm your going to have them in yours as well."

Jason knew he wasn't getting away with Haley this time so he dropped her arm. He pushed her white board rough against her chest and leaned into whisper in her ear.

"This isn't over baby don't worry." He whispered while smashing a light kiss on her cheek. Then he turned and walked down the corridor and around the corner.

_Haley collapsed into Lucas's arms with tears visible in her eyes. Lucas held her tight and motioned for her to walk with him. He lightly grabbed her arm which made her shake a little. Noticing how scared she was he dropped her arm and pulled her close telling her everything was okay, after a brief moment Haley and him made their way to the parking lot._

_Jason rounded another corner headed for the back doors only to run straight into a rough hard chest._

"What the hell man?" Jason questioned gazing up.

"Oh hey Nathan, what's up man?"

"Not much I saw you with the new girl." Nathan pretended to friendly state.

"Girlfriend material?" Nathan questioned with raised eyebrows.

"No, but she is definitely **fuckable**. Lucas screwed up the whole thing though. No worries here though I will get her in my bed I can guarantee it."

"Like hell you will!" Nathan shouted.

"What man is she yours or something? Last I checked you were with Allyson and Haley is fair game."

"Not for you she isn't. I saw you grab her, take her board away, and drag her along. Don't talk to her, stare at her, or touch her ever again got it?"

"Nathan Haley will ride me and there is nothing you can do to stop it." He said with a smirk.

_Nathan sent his hands to Jason's chest shoving him into the locker and getting right in his face. He then pulled back and began to walk away. Half way down the hallway he turned around and shouted back._

"You touch her ever again and it will be a lot worse then a little locker shove got it?"

_Jason nodded but he had other plans in mind. He was almost certain Haley would be at the party this Friday and that is when he would make his move. Whether Nathan wanted it to happen or not Haley would be riding him. Hell whether Haley wanted it or not she would be. Turning around he smiled to himself a smile so evil that it scared himself._


	4. When Fear Takes Over

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**With Tragedy Comes Grief, Desperation, and Love**

**When Fear Takes Over**

_Haley shifted in her bed as her nightmare took over. She knew this nightmare all to well it played in her head everyday and every night. He was going to haunt her forever. He had taken everything from her. He took her mother, her innocence, her friends, her talent, and now he had taken her sister too._

"Taylor…Taylor no!!" Haley screamed in her sleep.

"Lucas wake up." Nathan shoved Luc as she stirred from his own sleep.

"Nathan there better be a good fucking rea…" Nathan shoved him again cutting his sentence short.

"Haley is having a nightmare. Go check on her and comfort her now!" Nathan whispered.

"Why don't you, if you are so worried about her why don't you be the one to comfort her?"

"Because, I just can't okay. I can't explain it either but for some reason some odd reason I feel for her. I won't show it though and will never admit it, she needs someone though Luke and if I can't be there for her you need to so go."

"Nathan Scott I hope you come to your senses one of these days and realize that you are the one who needs to be there for her. Until then I guess I will have to be the one but you really are being a pussy and I'm disappointed in you." Lucas scolded him while leaving the room

"Taylor no! Let go of her! Stop! Mike no please please…"

"Shh Haley it's okay it's just a dream. Calm down I am here for you." Lucas gently stirred Haley from her sleep.

_Haley just stared up at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't know why but for some reason Lucas kind of scared her. Not, that she didn't appreciate everything he had done for her but he was always there. She pushed all thoughts out of her mind and just fell into his embrace. He stroked her hair gently and laid her down on the bed. Haley could feel her eyelids dropping as she lye on her stomach while Lucas rubbed her back. Suddenly she was asleep._

_Lucas began to stand up but suddenly leaned down and whispered into Haley's ear._

"He cares about you, and someday he is going to be the one to save you. In a way he already has, every time you think it's me comforting and saving you it's he who has sent me. Nathan cares Haley I promise you that." With that said Lucas disappeared from Haley's room.

"So is she okay now?" Nathan questioned as Lucas re entered and plopped back down on the bed opposite of Nathan

"Yeah, she is fine just a bad dream. I stroked her back as she fell back asleep. One of these days she is going to need you Nathan. It's going to get to the point where she needs you not whoever you send. I don't know why you are hiding that you care but maybe you should stop."

"Look Lucas I don't actually care! I promised mom I would give her a chance. It would break my mom's heart if anything happened to that girl so therefore I will watch out for her for mom's sake. I however will never be the one to comfort her it's not in my plan. Nothing will happen to her or hurt her because of mom but I could care less if anything or anyone caused her pain." Nathan said coldly

"Yeah sure Nathan, you can pull that act with any and everyone else but I'm not buying it. Anyways it's three in the morning and I did what had to be done and now I'm tired. I'm not going to do this much longer though. I know that if I don't comfort her eventually you will so I'm here for now but you really need to step up." With that said Lucas slipped under the covers turned his back to Nathan and fell asleep.

_Nathan lye awake for a while thinking about Haley. When he heard her scream that night his walls came crashing down. He wanted her to be okay. He didn't necessarily want to be the one to make everything better but for some reason her fear broke him down._

**_Friday Morning Late For Class_**

_Haley grabbed her last book and was about to shut her locker when a two hands and a body trapped her to the metal. She turned as fear struck her eye and clutched onto her board and books while leaning on the locker for support. She was scribbling away at her board when it was snatched from her grasp._

"Now now Haley what did I tell you about the board?"

_Jason waited for a reply but all he got was a stone cold stare of hatred. The corners of his lips curled in a devilish grin as he bent down and whispered in her ear._

"Your looking mighty fine James. I can't wait to see the rest of you. We are not finished yet and I will see you around." After pulling away from her ear he reached down and pulled Haley hard against his body, he then bent down and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Bye Haley dream many dreams of me." He pulled away and shoved her backwards into the locker while throwing her white board at her feet.

_The kiss had numbed Haley but not in a good way. She sat against the cold medal motionless as tears were on the verge of falling. She leaned as far into the lockers as possible pressing her back against the wall and sliding into a sitting position. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Had she not been so numb she would have felt the searing scrapes on her back and the little bit of blood that soaked through her shirt. That wouldn't have mattered though Haley James was used to pain and blood sinking through her clothes was nothing knew. That small shove was nothing compared to the abuse she had endured. She would never let anyone see the pain behind her eyes though. She quickly gathered her thoughts and rose to her feet. The bell rang and the hallway swarmed with people leaving Haley James, her emotion, pain, and fear lost in a crowd._

_**Friday Night Nathan's Game**_

_Haley didn't want to be here at all. She had no desire to watch the boy she despised most play a silly game. Dan had made her come though; secretly telling her she was being ungrateful and spoiled. He had made her feel guilty and told her to write to Deb that she was sorry for refusing to go and nothing would make her happier. Dan sort of reminded Haley of the one man she feared most so of course she did as told. Haley James was not about to go back to being abused mentally and physically all because of missing a stupid basketball game. So here she was last 15 seconds of the game tied with Nathan having the ball. Secretly she hoped he would make it but she would never admit it._

_Nathan smirked as he threw the ball towards the net releasing it from his grasp. He did something he had never done before though, instead of watching to see if it went in he searched the crowd. His own crystal blue green eyes met a set of big brown eyes. Nathan was lost in those eyes they had so many emotions connected to them that just looking into them stung. He could see fear, hurt, depression, grief, love, excitement, and even a little bit of hope all rolled into those one set of big brown eyes._

"Haley!" Nathan yelled running up the bleachers.

"Look, there is a party tonight at Luc's beach house, you should go. You can drive with me and Allyson, I think you would have fun and you know get your mind off things." Nathan tried to convince himself he was only inviting her to please his mom but deep down really deep down he knew there was another reason.

_No it's okay, that's not really my scene. Thanks for the invite…_**Even thought she sort of wanted to go Haley knew Nathan had only invited her to make his parents happy**

"Haley you should go it might be fun." Deb offered with a smile.

_Maybe some other time, I'm just tired tonight. _

_Dan was becoming angrier by the second, here Nathan was actually trying to include the girl and make her feel welcome and she was blowing him off. No one blew off his son and no one treated him as if he didn't matter._

"Haley can I speak with you a moment?" Dan asked.

_Haley just nodded and followed him out of the gym_

"Look you ungrateful little brat, Nathan is trying to be nice. He is accepting your presence in his house and _his _school. Why I have no idea but you need to stop being ungrateful. If you continue this I'll send you back. Now go be the good little girl you are and accept his invitation. Do we have an understanding?"

_Haley nodded her head in fear and headed back into the gym to find Nathan with a group of friends. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to face her. Nathan could see fear in her eyes and knew Dan had obviously said something to scare her._

_I would be honored to go with you Nathan. _

"Haley if you don't want to or feel uncomfortable it's okay. Look I'll give you a ride home, I have to go home and change anyways."

_No, I was being selfish before. You were clearly trying to include me and I was ungrateful. I would like to change though before we go if it's okay with you?_

"Yeah sure that is fine. Allyson!" He said with hesitation in his voice.

"Haley and I are going to go home and change then I will pick you up k?"

"Uh is she really going?"

"Yeah, I invited her is there a problem?" Nathan asked sort of annoyed with Ally

"No, not at all. Look I'm going to catch a ride with Rachel though so I will see you there."

"Looks like it is just me and you Hales. Ready?"

_Uh yeah Nate let's go._


	5. The Party Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. One Tree Hill is not mine and neither is the song FOOLING YOURSELF by Eve 6**

**With Tragedy Comes Grief, Desperation, and Love**

**They Party Part 1: I Never Got So Nasty It Ended In Tears**

_Haley and Nathan had climbed in the car and headed back to the house. She rested her feet on the dashboard and began to write in what looked like a journal. After a few moments of silence Nathan realized Haley was unhappy with his music he then said something that even shocked him._

"Haley if you don't like the music I'll give you a one time get out of jail free card and put in your own music." Wait did that just come out of my mouth?

_Oh cool uh thanks I guess. _

_She lifted her board with a broad smile creeping on her lips. She then pulled a tiny case from her bag and began to search through a pile of disks. _

_**If you're doing it for yourself  
And you don't care what they think  
I can understand having a little fun  
It really makes no difference to me**_

"Wow Hales, this isn't half bad. Who would have known your music didn't completely blow." Nathan laughed as he heard Haley scribble her comeback.

_Ironic isn't it Nathan? I mean barely even trying and I can find a simple song to describe you. It's not the real you though it's the show you put on so no one can see the real you. I know the feeling all to well. _**By now they were sitting in there own driveway just listening to the music before heading to the party. **

_**  
I don't care that you turned your back on me  
I do care that you turned your back on you  
turned your back on me**_

"Haley I don't put on an act okay? I am who I am. I don't do what I do for others I do it for myself. I love my life. I party every weekend, have a great girl, and someday I'm going to be in the NBA

_Nathan you can fool everyone else with your speeches but I'm not buying it. I know just how scared you really are, it's nothing to be ashamed of we are all scared it's only human to be afraid. I've seen the way you interact with your dad, he reminds me of…never mind but nonetheless I know you're scared. Everyone else might believe it but I live with you, and as for "your girl" I don't see the pleasant relationship and love in her eyes that you do. _

_**  
Something you'll never reach  
Guess whose making it too far  
Why can't you see  
That being strung out for two weeks  
Just to be with them is being  
Someone you never wanted to be...**_

"I told you once I'm not acting! Allyson is great and it is everything we make it seem to be I promise you that. Just because you have been in my house a week doesn't mean you know everything about my family! Can we just drop this please? I'm trying to be nice here and all you are doing is insulting me!" Nathan's blood began to boil and his voice echoed loudly through the car.

_I'm sorry Nathan I didn't mean to offend you. __**Had he not been so angry he would have realized how his outburst had affected Haley? To anyone else it was just mindless loud bantering but to her it put the fear she hoped to lose back in her eyes. Nathan had raised his voice to her which meant she had done something wrong, which back at home meant Haley would feel a blow to her cheek. She curled in a ball and hid her face afraid he might strike it. **_

_**Nathan was so furious that he just pulled off his safety belt and slid out of the driver's door. He didn't notice the fear in her eyes and he never suspected her to curl in a ball. He stormed off in to the house searching for the bar. **_

_Haley tore her eyes from her face to realize Nathan had left the car. He didn't punish her maybe that way things were done at home really were wrong but who was she to tell. Her life was always blows to the stomach, twisted arms, pinched and bit up breasts, and slaps to her face. She picked herself up off the seat still a little nervous and headed for the party, she decided now would be a good time to feel the wrath of alcohol, even though she hated what it had made Mike into but that was more drugs then alcohol._

"Oh if it isn't little Miss I don't speak, so please pity me." An already clearly drunk Allyson muttered.

_And if it isn't little Miss I'm with Nathan Scott so everyone take a bow and worship me, Queen of the bitches, to what do i owe this pleasure your majesty?_

"Look you little…" Allyson was cut off when she saw Nathan appear.

"Hales Ally we are playing I never let's get to it. Oh Haley get a drink, I'll start the game and you will be able to catch on easily k?"

Haley just nodded and sipped her drink

"Okay I never…got caught having sex in a public place."

_Brooke rose her glass as did Lucas and to everyone's surprise so did Haley. Although Haley took a swig of her drink no one noticed tears forming in her already glossed over brown eyes, that is no one but Nathan and maybe Allyson which started a whole new meaning of evil in her scheme._

"Alright I never had sex with something made of plastic." Tim beamed proudly as Brooke and yes-even Haley gulped down their drinks. Yet again Nathan noticed the water appearing in Haley's eyes.

"Okay okay my turn." Allyson said excitement dripping from her mouth. **"I never had such a fucked up family that I intruded on other people's lives where I soon became to retarded to talk."**

"Allyson!" Lucas yelled very pissed off.

"Al?" Nathan questioned with no sign of emotion.

"Well **silent** girl drink up…I mean you agreed to play the **game** where **secrets** are revealed and now that yours has been you better start chugging."

_Tears formed in Haley's eyes now visible to everyone. She slowly lifted her cup and took one last swig…then flicked it sideways letting the remains of her drink soak into Allyson's white t-shirt. Haley then took off running for the stairs._

_Lucas looked to Nathan who signaled for **him** to follow her. Knowing there was no time to argue it out with Nathan on this one he took off in the direction he had assumed Haley left in. Nathan **glared** at Allyson and pulled her into one of the many bathrooms._

"What the hell was **that**!" Nathan more yelled then questioned.

"It was a **game** of I never." Allyson stated in a 'duh' tone.

"I know what the fucking **game** is Allyson! I meant why the hell did you say that about Haley?"

"Why do you care, I was showing her just how un-welcome she really is. I did it for you. You are the one that said we would make it known she wasn't wanted. Unless you changed your mind and you actually want the charity case in your house? Or maybe you Nathan Scott is falling in love with her?"

"What? Al how could you think that? Of course I don't want her here and yeah I want her to feel un-welcome but not to that extent. What the hell is this about falling in love… you are my girl and you know that."

"Please Nathan we both know we are together for social standing only. We can play this whole in love bullshit out there and perfect couple card at school but who the fuck are you trying to kid? I don't love you. You don't love me! But if you so much as think of falling for the basket-case-emotional-melt down-silent-bob-character of Haley James your reputation will cease to exist."

"Well you didn't have to humiliate her?"

"Well how else will she know her place? We have to out her in it duh!"

"You do what you want, but if you ever treat her like that or bring her past into your torture schemes we will be over and I will bury your reputation 6 feet under."

"Fine but you just make sure she knows she isn't wanted."

"I will but in my own way, I want you to concentrate less on Haley and more on pleasing your boyfriend, _girlfriend_ of mine."

"Oh I think I can go that." Allyson said pulling between where her legs hung off the counter sides


	6. The Party Part 2

Disclaimer: I own Nothing With Tragedy Comes Grief, Depression, and Love 

**The Party Part 2: History Has A Funny Way Of Repeating Itself. **

_Haley ran through the house and out the back door. She knew Lucas was following her but right now she just wanted to be alone. So once she knew that he was mislead she ran back through the front door up the stairs and into a small room at the end of the hallway. She had no idea though that the whole time someone had been watching her. This certain someone had seen she tricked Lucas so knew he would no longer be a distraction and had watched Nathan and Ally head to the bathroom. He knew Haley was alone and now was his chance._

"Haley! Haley!" Luke hollered down the beach.

"Wow" Nathan muttered in husky whisper.

"Yeah I know, so Nathan still think I'm a monster?"

"Al you're anything but a **monster**…I mean maybe in bed your one but damn. I know you're not a bad person and your right Haley needs to be put in her place here."

"Yeah whatever Nathan enough of this mushy stuff. Lets go we have an appearance to keep up."

_Nathan just sighed and looked at her. He knew he didn't love Al but at least he cared about her, but to him the caring no longer seemed mutual. Maybe it was never there and he just never realized it I mean Ally always was a bit bitchier when they were alone. She was sweet as could be in a crowd though. He knew that no matter what happened he would be with her though it was expected and plus she knew how to please him and oh boy was she good at it. He still couldn't help but to feel bad for Haley though._

"Hey Luke did you find her?" Nathan asked

"No I can't find her anywhere she took off down the beach but is no where on it…"

"Well that is kind of strange. I'll talk to her at home tonight and make sure she is okay."

_**Meanwhile upstairs in a small room at the end of the hall.**_

_Haley heard the door open and was kind of relieved. She had spent her time alone and was happy that Luke had finally found her. Tears were dried on her face and soaked the stitch on the bottom of her shirt. Her sniffles were long gone and she pasted a smile on her face. Suddenly she heard the door slowly close and wondered why. She figured he was going to talk to her in private though. Then another strange thing happened, she heard the lock on the door turn. When she looked up her smile was replaced with a look of terror as a smug smirk met her broken face…_

"So Nate excited about the new season?" A girl asked while pushing up on him.

"Ugh yeah I guess so. It's going to be a great season this year!"

"So where is Allyson tonight I mean she is your _girlfriend_ right?"

"She left early. She was getting bored so her and Brooke took off. Not like I care anyways."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah you ugh want to dance?"

"Good question." She said with a sly smile

_Haley shut her eyes hoping she was seeing things but then when she opened them her frown fell even more. Jason was walking towards her with that stupid grin on his face. When he reached her he titled his head down and forced his tongue in her mouth. Haley groaned and pushed her hands at his chest. This only angered Jason, which made him all the more aggressive._

"Come on Haley James you know you want me." Jason said while his grin widened.

"Oh what Haley James can't speak? Well where is your board? Oh you left it downstairs. Well no board and no voice means technically **you can't say no**! Not like you would anyways I mean I see the way you look at me always undressing me with those eyes of yours. Well tonight is your **lucky** night baby you get to see the real thing." He bent down forcing Haley on the bed and began to lift her shirt.

_Haley fought as hard as she could push him away more and more but that only made him use more force. He managed to rip her shirt and bra off and was now sucking feverishly and roughly on her breast. He then began to unbutton her jeans while she fought twice as hard._

"Haley baby not that I don't love a challenge but you're not going to win so just give it up. It's only going to hurt more if you keep fighting. Well maybe you should fight because it just makes me more aggressive and guess what that means more pleasure for me, so keeping fighting baby because it only gets better for me."

_Haley knew she wasn't strong enough to win this so she closed her eyes and let him have her. He reached down and successfully unbuttoned her jeans with a smirk then he gnawed savagely at her breasts again while tracing her panty line with his fingers. Tears fell down Haley's big brown eyes as he began to pull her panties down her legs._

**_Meanwhile on the dance floor. _**

_Nathan was dancing with the girl from inside the kitchen as she grinded against him. She moved her body up and down his grinding in everyway possible. She pushed her breast against his chest while grabbing for his crotch._

"Want to take this upstairs and get a little more dirty?" She whispered at she tightened her squeeze and stroked the fabric around his member.

"Yeah lets go now." Nathan moaned as he grabbed her hand and fled for the stairs.

**Meanwhile in a room at the end of the hallway **

_Jason was moaning and groaning as he replaced his fingers and pushed himself into Haley. Tears soaked the sheets as Jason thrust in and out of her fragile body. He flipped her over so she was now on top and squeezed her breast hard causing her to slightly groan._

"Haley if you keep soaking my face with those pathetic tears you will regret it." Jason angrily yelped with a grin plastered across his face.

_Haley wiped her tears and tried to hold them back knowing he would only thrust harder if they continued to fall. She couldn't help but feel dirty and helpless as he forced himself in and out of her. She felt like he was in control and controlled her every movement and she hated it. Just then the door burst open. Even thought it was locked Nathan had turned it so hard wanting to get some that he had broken the tiny lock._

"Oh shit sorry man I didn't realize you were in here." He covered his face not knowing or wanting to know who the guy was.

"Get the fuck out!" Jason yelled while placing a hand over Haley's mouth so she couldn't say anything even though he didn't think she could.

_Haley turned her head to see the dark haired boy she had known to be as Nathan about to shut the door. She didn't want to speak she wanted to never hear her own voice again but she knew it was her only hope. Haley bit down so hard on Jason's hand that he yelped. Then he smacked her so hard that she knew she had to call out before Nathan was all the way down the hall and gone._

**"NATHAN!!!Nathan wait! Help!"**

_Nathan heard a faint scream and couldn't put a face to the voice. It came again and he realized it was coming from the back room. It was a girls voice and she was screaming for help not just help his help. He told the girl to leave back to the party that nothing was going to happen and he had something to do. She gave him a pout but after no success shrugged it off and headed for the stairs. Nathan ran ahead of her and made a break for the kitchen._

"What the hell was that Haley? So you **do** speak? You even bite down or call out again and you will feel pain."

"You better get the fuck off me! Nathan is going to kill you." Haley spit out in an angered tone.

"Don't you get it, he DOESN'T **care** about you **no one** does. You are stuck here with me and I'm going to have my way with you. Now shut up I liked it better when you were silent. Bitch I'm going on top now. One more stunt like that James and I will hurt you got it?"

_Haley didn't say anything she just hoped Nathan had heard her. Jason flipped her over and thrust even harder but not before he smacked her once more to warn her. When silence took over he laughed and moaned as he forced his tongue into her mouth once more while her tears burned his cheeks._

"Luke! You have to help me I heard a scream at the end of the hall. I think someone is being raped. The voice doesn't sound familiar though…do you think?" He couldn't say it he couldn't think it was Haley.

"Nathan we can't be for sure I hope not but whoever that girl is needs our help lets go."

_Nathan and Lucas pushed their way through the crowd and up the stairs. When they reached the top they both sighed heading for the back room. They shoved the door open and their faces fell…_


	7. The After Party Payback

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Warning: This chapter is rated R for profanity sexual content and drug use. Strong language and minor sexual content and drug use. **

**With Tragedy Comes Grief, Depression, and Love **

**The After Party Payback**

_Haley opened her eyes and searched the small room. She didn't recognize anything in it. The walls were a dull white and the floor was off white tile with black specks. She looked on the wall where a small t.v. was hanging from the ceiling. She saw a bathroom to her right and turned to her left. There were machines with wires and it was beeping. Then she saw it an IV bag and it hit her she was in a hospital._

"Haley is that you? Are you awake?"

"Nate?" Haley asked she hadn't even noticed him in the corner until he spoke.

"Hales are you alright? Do you feel okay? Do you need a doctor or nurse? Are you hungry? Do you need to use the restroom? Are you hur…"

"Nathan take a breather I'm fine. I'm a little sore. He got me didn't he Nathan. I knew he would but he told me you weren't coming back."

"Haley I came back and what I saw tore me apart."

"Nathan what did you see?"

_**Flashback**_

_Nathan and Lucas pushed their way through the crowd and up the stairs. When they reached the top they both sighed heading for the back room. They shoved the door open and their faces fell…_

"_What the fuck man? What the hell are you doing to her?"_

"_This stupid bitch bit me and she is going to pay."_

"_Lucas get him the fuck off her so I can remove that needle."_

"_Haley? Haley can you hear me?"_

_Peyton and Jake were heading upstairs when they heard Nathan and Luke's voice at the end of the hall. Just as the boys faces had fallen so did there's when they entered the room. Lucas was beating Jason and cussing him out while Nathan was carefully removing an injection needle from Haley's arm. _

"_Peyton? Jake? Call the fucking cops! He he he injected her with something get an ambulance here now Haley is unconscious!! I'm going to kill him!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Nathan what did he put in me?"

"I don't think I can tell you Hales. He's sick and don't worry he is going to jail for a very long time. After he recovers from the beating Lucas issued him. I wanted to beat him to but** I couldn't leave you**. I just couldn't get up and leave you on that bed. Hales I was so scared."

"Nathan you have to tell me what he put in my body…please I'm begging you I need to know?"

"It was it was…it was heroin Haley. He was injecting you with heroin."

"Oh my god…" Haley began to shake and cry uncontrollably

"Haley haley it's going to be okay alright? I'm here now and I will never let anyone **hurt** you like that again. Just don't ever run off again like that okay?" Nathan lye his hand on Haley's stomach and lightly rubbed it trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott but we have to run some tests on Haley to make sure we got it out of her system so we can start medicating her for her pain." Dr. Johnson stated

"Can I come in when she is done?"

"Depending on how late yes."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah Haley?"

"Go home and shower you smell bad." She joked

"It's because you Haley James have spent the last 3 days sleeping and I haven't left your side."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah Haley?"

"Thank you. It means everything that you were there for me. You saved my life and I owe you everything."

"Haley you don't owe me anything. All you owed me was to wake up and you already did that."

"Nathan"

"Yeah Haley?"

"Okay Mr. Scott you really need to leave. I'm sorry Miss James I know you must have a lot to say to him but he can come back later now we need to run tests."

"Alright bye Nathan and really thank you."

"Haley just don't ever die on me. Otherwise** it meant nothing**. Oh and your welcome I'll see you later okay?" Before she could answer he shut the door.

_It had been three days since Nathan had been outside the hospital parking lot. Lucas and everyone else had begged him to go home for sleep or to clean up or even go to school but he had refused. He was not leaving Haley's side until her big brown eyes met his own. And if those eyes never opened again he would kill Jason. Nathan stepped through his front door and headed to his room. He decided to check his messages before cleaning up. Haley was right he did reek._

**"Nathan it's Ally, you haven't been to school in 2 days so I was just calling to check on you. I stopped by your house but no one has been home either. Oh and that rag doll that lives in your house had been absent too so what the hell is going on? Call me when you get this Nathan Scott!"**

**"Hey man it's Luke I will most likely see you at the hospital but I was just calling to check on you. Oh and I hate to say it but I told you so. You Nathan Scott finally grew a pair and did the right thing I'm proud of you buddy."**

**"Nathan it's dad, your mom called from her business trip and informed me of what happened to the girl. She also informed me you haven't left the hospital. Nathan Scott if your ass is skipping training to sit in some scum bags hospital room you will regret it when I get back from my convention. Your mother is coming home today to see the girl! I expect you to get your scrawny ass back on that court. You better be in shape and training Nathan I am serious!!!"**

**"Nathan it's mom, I'm coming home early I'm worried about Haley. Please go to school though Nathan please just go home shower and go to school. Haley wouldn't want you to suffer yourself or your grades. She is going to be okay all right? Just go to school Nate."**

**"NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT, yes I middle named you. Now this is your girlfriend Allyson. Yeah you do remember I am your girlfriend. Haley is NOT your girlfriend. I swear Nathan you better call me soon or things are going to get ugly. And you WILL be coming back to school. Yes, I heard what happened to ole' rag doll, but honestly Nathan why do you care? We had this conversation remember? She doesn't matter she is nothing to you. She is poor and a slut I mean she gave it up to Jason I highly doubt he raped her and then she probably asked him to put those drugs in her and passed out during. I mean honestly Nathan she is scum and was skanky before she got here. What makes you think she didn't ask for it all? Well whatever Nathan call me back I mean it!"**

"What the fuck?!" Nathan screamed as she chucked his phone at the wall and headed for the shower.

_After taking a long shower and letting the hot water sting his tired body Nathan got dressed. He then lye down for a while and tried to rest. Doc had told him it would be a few hours before Haley was done so he decided to rest. Ally's words kept ringing through his head though and with every breath of air he sucked in he became more and more pissed._

"That's it!" Nathan grabbed his keys and headed for his car.

"Nathan? Oh my Nathan I missed you I have been so worried about you? I guess you got my messages and came to your senses about that little slut?" She threw her arms around and went to kiss his face when he pushed her off. "What the hell Nathan?"

"Yeah I came to my senses alright. Man Allyson I never thought **you** would call **yourself** a slut though…this is new."

"I didn't call myself a slut."

"Yeah you said I came to my senses about that little slut and the only thing I came to my senses about is you!"

"No, Nathan **Haley** is the slut not me. Geez sometimes you just aren't that smart. I mean she practically _threw_ herself at Jason. And come on Nathan she slept with her mom's boyfriend after her mom was hit by a car. I mean open your eyes Nate."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! She was **RAPED** you idiot!"

"Yeah, I'm not buying that. Now come on baby lets go catch up for lost time, I mean it's been two days I need me some Nathan. Come on boyfriend I'll lead the way." She said seductively with a smirk.

**"You really are clueless aren't you? One you're an idiot Haley was raped. Two yeah right, like I'm going to sleep with you ever again. Three I don't see a boyfriend around here anywhere. You are a bitch Allyson and we are done. Stay away from Haley and me. We don't want or need you around! Oh and don't you dare try to tell anyone any of your accusations. That guy killed Haley's mom and beat her and her sister then he killed her sister. Jason raped her and tried to drug her with heroin so she wouldn't remember. Luke and me saw it and saved her. Keep your mouth shut and realize the truth. If I hear you spreading lies about this I will make sure I have you shut up. Goodbye Allyson."**

"Nathan don't you dare walk away from me. I mean it Nathan. I'm a **I'm pregnant Nathan** and the baby is _yours_!"

"You're your what?"

"Were going to have a baby Nathan. Just like we always planned only this isn't as soon as we planned. So you can't leave me Nathan you can't leave us. Me and the baby need you, **we are going to be a family**."

_Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had come to break up with Allyson and now she was telling him she was pregnant no this couldn't be true. He hung his head low thinking and blood rushed to it fast. In a sudden shock Nathan fell to the ground. He had passed out at Allyson's news._


	8. What's It Going To Be? Her or Us?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**With Tragedy Comes Grief, Depression, and Love**

**A Decision Could Take A Life**

"Nathan baby its me. I know these last few days have been over whelming but we are going to get through this one together I promise. I'm always going to be there for you and I just know you will be there for me too. It's going to be okay. We are meant to be and I know I said I didn't care about you but it was all a lie. I care more than you know, the time we have had with each other may have not been that long but I do care…" She whispered as she clutched his hand.

_Nathan's eyes fluttered as he heard a soft voice. He smiled to himself as he thought of her. Her long auburn hair that always surrounded her shoulders and her cute little bright pink lips in a grimacing smile._

"Hal…Haley?" Nathan asked before he lifted his drooping eyelids.

_He did not see that auburn hair or bright pink lips though what he saw was quite different. Her long blonde hair was in waves around her shoulder with honey brown strands surrounding her long narrow face. Sure she was beautiful actually she was gorgeous but she didn't have that auburn hair or those bright pink lips. Where her big browns eyes were supposed to be meeting his sat a set of cool green glistening contacts._

"What! No, why would _**Haley** _be here confessing her feelings to you and saying you guys would be there for each other as a family?"

_Nathan couldn't help but smile at the mention of his name. Uh oh big mistake, he thought. Allyson's face fell when he smiled and an angry grin marred her face._

"Nathan! Nathan is this amusing to you? I mean I confess my feelings to you and all you can do is ask for another girl?"

"Look Allyson, I'm going to be there for you and the baby but what I said before about breaking up I meant. You hurt someone close to me and it caused her to run scared. She got hurt that night because I chose you, which was a mistake that I won't make again. This baby will not grow up without its dad though I will be there and that I can promise. Haley and I have something more then you and I ever did. I care for her deeply and when she woke up."

"Nathan are you serious? You are choosing that scum over me? But how can you I'm carrying _your_ child?"

_Without another word Allyson stood up and headed for the door from the corner of her eye she saw Haley walking down the hall. Realizing Haley hadn't seen her yet she devised a devious plan._

"Ally wait?"

"Yeah Nathan?" Allyson turned and headed back for the bed.

"I meant what I said. I want to be there. We might not be together but this baby will have me in its life. We will do this together. You're going to be a great mom and I'm going to do my best as a dad. You have nothing to worry about you're not in this alone. Just because you don't have me, as a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm backing out on my responsibilities."

"Thanks Nathan."

_Allyson bent down and placed a soft gentle kiss on his cheek. She lingered for a few minutes as she saw his eyelids flutter shut. Catching Haley walk in through the corner of her eye she moved the kiss to his lips. She captured his lips and slipped her tongue forcefully into his mouth. Out of shock Nathan opened his eyes only to see Haley tear faced and hurt standing in his doorway. Ally smiled on his lips and pulled away._

"Thanks Nathan, for saying you would be there for me forever. I'll call you later about that thing okay?" Allyson chirped as she practically skipped past Haley her grin widening on her face. "Oh bye Hannah, sorry we didn't get a chance to talk hope your feeling better."

"It's**_ H-A-L-E-Y_**…I guess you're to stupid to pronounce a name though."

"Do you have a problem with me Heather?"

"Yeah you were just making out with **MY** boyfriend. Guess you're to stupid to remember who your girlfriend is right Nate."

"Why would you think he is _your _boyfriend? I mean he is the father of **MY** child! Whose the stupid one now. Clearly he was just using you, I mean come on **did** **you** **really think you had a chance with my man James?"**

"Baby? Nathan how is this possible?"

"Wow James you are even dumber then I thought. See there is this thing called sex and when two people are in a rel…" She was cut off by Haley shouting.

"Look you white-trash-corner-working-i-got-screwed-at-16-whore, I know how babies are made. My GPA is a 4.1 not a 1.4 like yours. In case you were wondering GPA is grade point average which is the average of all your grades."

"Well, who cares anyways I mean you're the one with the good grades and the perfect record. What do you have to show for yourself? You got abandoned by your father, beaten, raped, and teased, then you come to Tree Hill and history repeats it self. I have bad grades and a horrible record but what do I have money, a choice of any college, parents, oh and Nathan Scott."

"Yeah you also got** knocked up** cause you're a whore. Now you are going to be pregnant and fat and ruin your chances at any future. You said all that stuff about my past to hurt me right? Well guess what I'm **strong**, I am way stronger then you will ever be. Your words won't hurt me I've survived through worse. You can't hurt me I'm a rock and nothing can break me."

"You might be hard as stone but you still have a _heart_. When I pop out Nathan's baby it will **break** I guarantee it! Nathan **will** be at my side to and not just as a friend and the father as my loving caring **boyfrie**…"

"That's enough! Allyson I'm **_not_** your boyfriend and I'm not going to be! I don't care about you like that. Right now Haley and that baby are the only people that really have my heart. I love the baby and I care about Haley more then I ever will for you so this relationship and happy family talk is over!"

"No, no it's not. If you want me to have this baby you will be with me! We will be together or this baby won't be yours."

"You can't give up the baby if I want it Allyson. I **have** to sign for you to be able to put up the baby for **adoption**."

"I wasn't talking about adoption Nathan!"

"Okay, well if you skip town with my child I **will** find you and sue you for full custody and believe me when I say I will win!"

"**You don't get it do you?** Nathan if you don't stay with me this baby _will not_ even be born!"

"What what do you mean Ally?"

"I mean if you leave me I'm getting an abortion. Don't even pull the you have to sign thing either because guess what you don't. It's my body that is affected by this and if I choose to not want to be pregnant that is my decision. I can have an abortion with or without your consent."

"No, Allyson you can't do that you can't have an abortion. I won't let you. If me being with you will keep the baby alive then I guess I will have to **sacrifice **my own wants, needs, and heart for my child. Haley I care about you and **_want to be with you more then anything _**but I have to do what is right for my child. This baby deserves a right to live and be happy and if this is the only way it will live then I have to do it. I will always care about you but for the sake of my child I can't be with you. Please don't be hurt we can still be friends and talk and stuff. I want you in my life even if we can't be together, then I want you as a friend."

"Nathan I understand, I'm going to be here for you through this even if it is just as a friend. I care about you deeply too, but I understand you have to do this for your baby."

"Their Allyson are you happy now?"

"No, no Nathan I'm not and I don't think I can go through with this."

"What? I just gave up my happiness to be with you for the sake of our child."

"Well there will be no child if you remain friends with her. I'm serious Nathan; if you continue to talk to Haley at all it will all be over. I can't stop her from living here but she might ruin this with your little friendship. The only time you are to acknowledge her presence is at the dinner table or around your mom, otherwise she is invisible. At school she is the geek and if I find the need to lash out on her you are at MY side doing as I tell you calling her names and torturing her as I say."

"I can't do that to her."

"I guess I can't have our baby then."

"Nathan don't do this, don't worry about me I will be okay. You need to let this child have a chance to live. If us having no relationship at all besides around your mom is the only way then so be it. I lo…care about you very much but you need to do this for your child. Even if you refuse to you have no reason because from this point on Nathan Scott I will no longer acknowledge you or talk to you. We are not together nor are we friends, but despite whatever you say or do on behalf of her I will never consider you an enemy."

"Alright Allyson you win."

"Good now Heather leave! Nathan and I have some fun to attend to."

_Haley waltzed out of the room but not before turning back one last time._

"Thank you Hales." Nathan mouthed over Ally's shoulder.

"Always and forever." Haley mouthed back

_Nathan smiled to himself knowing that even if they could never show it Haley and him had each other. Two could play this little game and he wasn't about to give up. His fear for his child would be the limit of how far he dared to go though._


End file.
